Kokou no Akashi
Kokou no Akashi (孤高の証), roughly translated as "Lone Testament", is one of the songs created by Project Rin that is currently a web-only release. It is one of many jackpot melodies found in SanThree's CR Sengoku Musou and CR Sengoku Musou Moushouden. Kokou no Akashi is one of the original songs made specifically for the pachinko machine and is treated as its major theme in promotional media. Credits :Vocals: Rin :Producer: Takamitsu Shimazaki Lyrics Kanji= :勝機は逃さぬと　滾る闘志を纏い :何も惑うもの一つ無き　人生（みち）を駈ける :夕闇は月夜を　背負う運命（さだめ）のように :『証‐あかし‐』　此の拳ふり翳し　今見せよう :欲しいものがあるなら　強く求めゆく　それが生き様よ :此の義は正しきものだ　無敵の魂 :今刻が来た　さあ勝ちにゆけ　天下無双の強さを賭けて :乱舞して世界を変える奥義（わざ）　此処に極めよ :我を貫け　稲妻の道　戦場の果てまで誘（いざな）えば :此の体で生まれてきた意味が　きっと感じられるだろう :月は満ちて　我は欠けゆく　散るも知らず燃ゆる花 :我、勝利から出ずる者　今　歴史を刻む為　 :細胞を研ぎ澄ませ　己の有様問う :攻めよ　不敗の姿のまま　生き抜く(ついえる)ため :紅の夜明けは　漆黒を切り裂いた :『誓‐ちかい‐』　決してぶれない誇り　胸にひとつ :雨ざらしの炎を　高く掲げれば　交わる刃よ　 :孤高の姿を模した　無限の魂 :今刻が来た　さあ勝ちにゆけ　熱い命だけを賭けようか :生きている、と此の血が騒いだ　凪の心よ :凌駕するように　天翔るように　どこまでも昇れるというならば :此の体で生まれてきた意味は　きっと進化するだろう :月は欠けて　我は満ちゆく　引力に導かれて :我、勝利から出ずる者　今　歴史を創る為 :今刻が来た　さあ勝ちにゆけ　天下無双の強さを賭けて :乱舞して世界を変える奥義（わざ）　此処に極めよ :我を貫け　稲妻の道　戦場の果てまで誘（いざな）えば :此の体で生まれてきた意味が　きっと感じられるだろう :月は満ちて　我も満ちゆく　引力に導かれて :我、勝利から出ずる者　今　歴史を刻む為　 |-|Romaji= :shouki wa nogasnu to tagiru toushi wo matoi :nani mo madoumono hitotsu naki michi wo kakeru :yuuyami wa tsukiyo wo seou sadame no youni :"akashi" kono koboshi furi-kazashi ima miseyou :hoshiimono ga aru nara tsuyoku motome yuku sore ga ikizama yo :kono gi wa tadashikimono da muteki no tamashi :ima toki ga kita saa kachi ni yuke tenka musou no tsuyosa wo kakete :ranbushite sekai wo kaeru waza koko ni kiwame yo :ware wo tsuranuke inazuma no michi ikusa no hate made izanaeba :kono karada de umarate kita imi ga kitto kanjirarerudarou :tsuki wa michite ware wa kakeyuku chiru mo shirazu moeyuru hana :ware, shouri kara izuru mono ima rekishi wo kizamu tame :saibou wo togi-sumase onore no arisama tou :seme yo fuhai no sugata no mama tsuieru tame :kurenai no yoake wa shikkoku wo kiri-saita :"chikai" kesshite burenai hokori mune ni hitotsu :amazarashi no honoo wo takaku kakagereba majiwaru yaiba yo :kokou no sugata wo moshita mugen no tamashi :ima toki ga kita saa kachi ni yuke atsui inochi dake wo kakeyou ka :ikiteiru, to kono chi ga sawaida nagi no kokoro yo :ryougasuru youni amakakeru youni dokomademo noboreru to iu naraba :kono karade umarete kita imi wa kitto shinkasurudarou :tsuki wa kakete ware wa michiyuku inryoku ni michibikarete :ware, shouri kara izuru mono ima rekishi wo tskuru tame :ima toki ga kita saa kachi ni yuke tenka musou no tsuyosa wo kakete :ranbushite sekai wo kaeru waza koko ni kiwame yo :ware wo tsuranuke inazuma no michi ikusa no hate made izanaeba :kono karada de umarate kita imi ga kitto kanjirarerudarou :tsuki wa michite ware mo michiyuku inryoku ni michibikarete :ware, shouri kara izuru mono ima rekishi wo kizamu tame |-|English Translation= :Victory shall not escape me. I am clad in a seething fighting spirit :There is nothing to fear. I run my own life :Like the dusk fated to shoulder moonlit nights, :"Testament" empowers me as I unveil my fist. I'll prove it to you now. :If I desire anything, then it's the search for strength. That is my life's purpose. :My brand of honor is righteous, an invincible soul :Now is the time. Onwards to victory. I bet my life to become the world's strongest :I'll unleash my world-changing technique on this untamed world :I'll pierce through a road of lightning if it'll induce the end of these wars :That will make me feel the meaning of my life. :The moon fills, I shatter. I'm a fiery flower who doesn't know death :I am the one who shall emerge triumphant and carve myself into history :I charge forward with every cell in my body razor-sharp :Attack. With this invincible body, I will survive :The crimson dawn shall sever this blinding twilight :My "oath" is my untarnished pride. It makes my heart whole :If these pelts of fire were raised any higher, they would mingle with my blade :My lofty form intimidated, my soul is infinite :The time is now. Onwards to victory. I've only my passionate life on the line. :My blood is shouting to live in my calm mind :To out do them all, to soar towards the heavens, I will rise to any height :The purpose of my birth shall evolve from there :The moon is gone, I am fulfilled. Gravity guides me :I am the one who shall be victorious and create history :Now is the time. Onwards to victory. I bet my life to become the world's strongest :I'll unleash my earth-shattering technique on this world of anarchy :I'll pierce through a road of lightning if that will end these wars :Then I shall feel the meaning of my life. :The moon is filled, I am fulfilled. Solitude guides me :I am the one who shall emerge triumphant and carve myself into history External Links *Full version, Rin -project- lyrics post *Jackpot sample clip Category:Songs